


girl, i'm just trying to kiss your neck without a word

by longhairandbarefeet



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, It got angsty, Kate ain't taking his shit, Love Triangles, Seth is an arrogant driver, Sex on a Car, Smut, kind of, nascar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairandbarefeet/pseuds/longhairandbarefeet
Summary: Kate always thought it was boring, going to races and sitting in the box with her dad while he blabbered on and on about the business, but her interest soon began to peak at the sight of Seth Gecko on their team.  a.k.a.au where Seth is a race car driver.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving you guys! I wanted to write a fic/drabble for today, and somehow this is what came out. It's a silly little au that came into my head after DJ went to the races last weekend. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Also it's a one shot, but an au I may want to revisit someday if people like it :)

Kate didn’t want to admit that Seth Gecko was hott. He was though, with his ‘I just rolled out of bed’ look, bags under his dark, almond eyes, and a full flame sleeve tattoo that looped up is arm that almost looked intimidating, but instead he just looked really fucking hott.

It made Kate so angry.

She was forced into the family business less than a year ago, with a good head on her shoulders, and business degree from a prestigious state school it had seemed like the next logical step for her. Kate was good at her job, able to recruit talent without even really trying, and she agreed because, regardless, it was a good learning experience. 

Kate always thought it was boring, going to races and sitting in the box with her dad while he blabbered on and on about the business, but her interest soon began to peak at the sight of Seth Gecko on their team. 

He was the next big Fuller Motors driver with a constant five o’clock shadow, he was the guy that didn’t give a shit if he spun someone out of the track to get ahead, and already had two championships under his belt before joining their team to show for that. 

“What’d you think about that, kid?” 

Seth waltzed up to her after winning another race, sweat beads forming, and falling down his forehead. He was clutching a clear coke bottle in his hand, and smiling wildly at her. 

“You did fine, I guess.” Kate replied crossing her arms in front of her, and smiling at the cameras flashing around them because it’s customary for the owners and drivers to pose in photos together. She gritted her teeth when she felt his palm lay flat against her lower back, dangerously close to her ass. 

“Just fine?” Seth asked with a pout.

“My father is right there, you idiot, get your hands off me.” 

Kate’s eyebrows were raised high in disapproval, but her cheeks were turning red, and they gave her away too easily. He smirked, and made a popping sound with his full lips.

“I’m a winner, baby, and your dad would be crazy to give that up. Don’t you think?” 

“You are so full of shit.” 

 

+

“When was the last time a man touched you, Katie?” 

They were sitting on the hood of his stock car, and she had to turn away because of the blatancy of his statement. Sometimes she thinks she gotten used to him, but it’s night like these she realizes she’s not. 

“I’m here to discuss your schedule, Mr. Gecko.” Kate reiterated, tucking her loose strands of hair away from her face, and clearing her throat. 

“Answer me, junior.” Seth said stepping off the hood, and moving so he stands directly in front of her. “My busy schedule can wait, but you,” He shook his head with purpose, and began tucking the strands that remained in her face behind her ears.

“A long time.” 

“How long?” 

“What’s that matter?” Kate replied with laughter under her breath, and traces of beer that he offered to her when she had first got there.

“It doesn’t, but I should probably tell you.” Seth ran his hand up her thigh, and lets it get lost underneath her black pencil skirt. “I’m going to fuck you on the hood of this car someday.” Seth said in a rough whisper, and Kate knew her breathing had stopped when she felt his fingers push her panties to the side, and begin to play with her pussy.

“What?” Kate said, and she tried to assemble some sort of angry reaction, but the moans escaping her puckered lips gave her away.

“I won’t fuck you tonight, don’t worry,” Seth said pressing a kiss to her earlobe. “I don’t know if you’re ready for that yet.” 

+

“I don’t like you.”

“Who said anything about liking each other, princess.” 

+

She doesn’t like him, but that doesn’t stop her from letting him fuck her from behind in the garage of his car. Her hands are laid flat on the hood while he grips her hips, and thrusts his cock into her so fast she thinks she’s seeing constellations. 

“I’m about to come, Seth.” 

Kate said through strangled breaths, her flat hands balling into fists and he’s moving even faster inside of her. She hadn’t met someone so fast before, and something about that turns her on. He’s always trying to win, even with his dick inside of her. 

It’s the first orgasm she’s ever had with a man, and giving him this part of her scares the ever living shit out of her.

 

+

“We are not to make a habit of this.” Kate said buttoning up her shirt, and turning away from him because she’s ashamed of herself. 

“Whatever you say.” Seth replied, pulling his jeans up and zipping them. “I’ve never fucked someone so uptight before.”

“What is that suppose to mean?” Kate asked with her hand propped on her hip as she waited for an answer that won’t piss her off. He had come right after her, a string of curse words on his lips; she knew he liked it too. 

“It means,” Seth continued, giving her a quick opened mouth kiss. “I don’t want to date you, I just want to fuck that anxiety out of you.” 

“I hate you.”

+

Kate lets him; she lets him fuck her in every sort of position imaginable, and every place they know. He fucks her in the office, the garage, her apartment, his apartment, and on his racecar over and over. 

“I’d fuck you on every single track if I knew we wouldn’t get caught.” Seth laughed into her shoulder blade, and she couldn’t help but laugh too. 

She doesn’t know when it happened, but between hating his guts, and them barely tolerating each other for her father’s sake, she thinks that maybe she fell for him a little bit. Kate won’t tell him that though, at least not right away, instead she'll simply tuck her bottom lip between her teeth, and whisper with a muffled smile:

“You’re insane, Mr. Gecko.”


	2. flashing those eyes like highway signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been meaning to do a part 2, and voila. I hope you enjoy, and it's angstier than I initially wanted, but i sat down and this is what came out. 
> 
> let me know what you think! 
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own!
> 
> for my girls in the gc! love you guys!

Kate doesn’t know how much longer she can take it; she’s already stabbed the olive in her dirty martini twenty different times in twenty different ways. He showed up to the company party an hour late with Sonja Lam on his arm, smiling like a fucking idiot. She was another driver on a competing team, a lanky brunette with a potty mouth, a bunch of tattoos, and since a month ago, she’s become a constant fixture on his arm. 

Kate hates her, and she hates Seth even more than that. 

Whatever happened between her and Seth before was over, and the very last memory of their intimate relationship was her hurling a hardcover book at his head and screaming for him to get out of her apartment. 

It has been almost six months since then, and she can still see the tiny scar on his forehead she left that night. 

He’s smiling into his drink at something Sonja has said, and she’s rubbing her hand across his forearm while she keeps talking on and on.

“Bitch.” Kate says under her breath, ignoring the fact that her father is standing two feet away from her. 

“Katie-cakes, you okay?” Her father says looking over at her curiously, raising his brow because he heard the nasty word fall out of her mouth. 

“Never better.” Kate replies rolling her eyes. She looks back at Seth, and Sonja and watches as his eyes find hers. He gives her a mischievous grin, and raises his glass to her. 

 

+

 

He finds her behind a big pillar almost an hour later, she’s trying to stay hidden away because it’s getting late and this is normally when everyone gets handsy. She doesn’t feel like dealing with drunk drivers, and drunken sponsors trying to make her feel like she isn’t the boss. 

“Trying to hide from me, junior?” Seth says pinning her so she’s caught between him, and the pillar. Her back catching goose bumps because it’s cold against her skin. 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Kate bites back, unable to find a suitable place for her hands, so she settles them at her side. His body presses into hers, but somehow his hands are everywhere. He has one snaked around her waist, and the other knotted in her hair. He always liked to pull her hair when they were in their most intimate moments, making sure she knew just how much he enjoyed fucking her. 

Kate hates herself, but she’s missed this, missed him being this close to her, missed the way he smelled like expensive cologne, and cheap soap. 

“You look pretty tonight,” Seth says running his hand over her breast, and pressing his teeth into his bottom lip. “I can’t keep my eyes off of you in this dress.” Seth growls, pressing a kiss to her exposed neck. 

“What about Sonja?” Kate bites back with her words while his teeth leave tiny bite marks down the slope of her neck, and along the line of her clavicle. 

“What about her?” 

“Does she know you're trying to fuck your boss?” Kate asks with her eyes shut tight, and head falling back. She has been able to stave him off for six months, managed to kick the drug that is Seth Gecko, but with a few martinis in her system, and suddenly he’s all she can see.

Seth slowly pulls away from her, and gives her a perplexed look that sobers her up.

“I didn’t think so,” Kate says, and straightens out her dress. “I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early for practice.” 

 

+

 

The tabloids go wild for Sonja Lam and Seth Gecko, the hottest new couple in sports. Kate reads all about it over her coffee and bagel, pretending it doesn’t sting to see him holding hands with her on the cover of a trashy magazine, smiling and laughing and kissing, it stings more than the night he told her he wasn’t relationship material. 

Kate realizes maybe he meant she just wasn’t relationship material. 

 

+

 

“Seth always talks so highly of you,” Sonja smiles widely at Kate while she begins to cut her side salad up. Kate looks up at her to give her a small smile, and then over at Seth who looks just as uncomfortable as she does. 

Kate has never wished to be set on fire more. 

She doesn’t know how this happened, one minute she had a nice quiet evening planned at her apartment, maybe read a book then fall asleep, and the next Sonja was setting her up with Seth’s brother, Richie so they could all get to know each other better. 

“Likewise.” Kate says.

“So, Kate.” Richie begins, and Kate looks over at him. He’s handsome in a way that’s different from his brother, but no more or less. She’s not sure why she’s never met him before, or why Seth kept him hidden away, but she won’t ask. He wears glasses, and a permanent smirk on his lips that doesn’t allow her to know what he is thinking when he looks at her. “Do you like bossing Seth around?” 

She doesn’t have a chance to answer right away because Seth begins to choke on his drink, and Kate can’t help but contain a giggle at how much he’s affected by this entire situation. 

“It’s definitely a perk, Richard.” Kate replies softly, and he nods in response, his eyes not leaving hers. 

“I can see why you like this team, brother.” Richie says, winking at Kate before turning his attention back to Seth. “You can’t find a better boss.” 

 

+

 

“I don’t know what it is about you, but you seem to have us Gecko brothers on a string.” Seth says the next night as they sit in the garage, it reminds her of those nights they spent together.

“It’s my charm and wit.” Kate replies smiling, checking over the inspections that were made that morning. 

“You forgot how beautiful you are.” Seth says grabbing the clipboard from her hands, and laying on the nearest surface. She can’t help but look in to his eyes, lift her hand to touch his scruffy beard that is growing too long. 

“Seth, you are with Sonja.” Kate whispers, ignoring herself because the next moment she is pressing her lips to his cheek to leave a feathered kiss. “You can’t say stuff like that to me, it’s inappropriate.”

“I can’t help it.” Seth replies, lifting his hands up so he can rest them on her face. He begins to graze his fingers over her flushed cheeks, and she can’t remember a single time in their relationship where he was this gentle with her, but she likes it. She likes that he can touch her like she’s glass, but fuck her like she’s unbreakable. 

 

+

 

She hates him. She hates him. She hates him, except she doesn’t.

 

+

 

His break up with Sonja happens unexpectedly, and is a messy one. The press eats it up. Seth is painted the bad guy, and Sonja plays the scorned woman well. 

She thinks he deserves it.

It doesn’t stop her from showing up at his doorstep that night with a six-pack in hand, and a weary sigh escaping her lips. 

 

+

 

They fuck two days later in his bed, and dammit she’s missed it. She missed the way he gripped her hips as he buried his cock inside of her, the way he’d talk dirty to her as he pressed his fingers to her sex, the way his mouth would latch onto her nipple and suck until the sensation made her fuck him faster. 

She missed the way she’d come with his name on her lips, and he’d come with his mouth on hers. 

“I can’t believe we stopped doing that, junior.” Seth says wrapping his arms around her, and bringing her closer to him. 

Kate wants to tell him that it’s his fault, and that he is the reason they stopped whatever it was they were, but she will save it for the morning. She will tell him, but for now she kisses his cupid's bow, and then buries her face in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are super appreciated :) 
> 
> If you want to talk about sethkate or anything:
> 
> tumblr: youcancalllmequeenjane  
> twitter: callmequeenkate


End file.
